Cinderellaverse Christmas Special
by Ikuni Hattori
Summary: It's Christmas once again, and the girls want to celebrate. Thing is, Boogie won't let them. Meet Lenne, their new mother. Can she plan something to raise the girls' spirits?  SPOILERS-BxB BxB BxB BxOC Rating for swearing and sexual innuendos


_Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, in their 17 years of existence, have never celebrated Christmas. When they instead go shopping, they meet the Rowdyruffs, who have a surprise for them._

A/N: Well, seeing as how this has it's own entry now, I'd say the two new chapters are ready. ^.^ Hope you enjoy this! I reread it, and it made me smile. . .and giggle. . .heehee! I will be switching between the three girls' perspectives, and then to a nonobjective perspective, so bear with me.

**Cinderella Christmas Special**

"Every year, it's the same thing! Why can't we have a fucking Christmas tree like everybody else? We don't put out those socks—"

"Stockings," I interrupted as I tried to finish typing up the last paper for the semester. Buttercup took it all in stride.

"—stockings, and we don't get presents—"

"Or cookies," Bubbles had to add.

"—Or cookies! I mean, come one! Who doesn't bake cookies for the holidays?"

"Obviously us," I replied sourly, saving the word document and shutting down my laptop. It was the same every year. We ask to have Christmas, Papa says no. When we ask why, his reply is always, _I don't celebrate Christmas. _Most years he can get away with it. But not this year. Lenne, our new mother, loved to tell stories of when she was young and her family would spend Christmas Eve with each other. They would all have dinner and afterwards, the kids would quickly fall asleep. The next morning, they would wake up to piles upon piles of presents.

"Mother was there to witness our holiday tradition," Buttercup started, indicating our earlier conversation with Papa, "do you think she'll let us have a Christmas this year?" I put my laptop away and joined my sisters on our shared king sized bed.

"The last Christmas she celebrated didn't turn out that well, remember?" Bubbles replied. All three of us slumped as we recalled Mama's account of how she got her burn scars that encompassed her entire back and part of her face. Because of that night, she lost both the sight in her left eye and her family.

"So another year without Christmas, huh?" I asked my two sisters mutedly. They nodded. A knock on the door drew our attention to Lenne. She had beautiful butt length hair that was lime green—it used to be blonde—and a vibrant blue eye—the other was white. She wore an ocean blue Japanese kimono and her hair was in a half ponytail held up by chopsticks.

"Mother!"

"Mama!"

"Mommy!" the three of us chorused as we flew to her to give her hugs. Mama just laughed and reciprocated each in turn, allowing us to snuggle a little bit with her before letting the next sister in. When we finally let her go, Mama gave us a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, girls," she started out, her honeyed voice washing over us in regret. "I tried to talk to your father, but he keeps saying no. I even tried him about Hanukkah and Kwanzaa, too, but he doesn't want to celebrate anything." I gave her a small smile.

"That's okay. We've gone our whole lives without celebrating Christmas. We can go one more year," I told her as the three of us led her into our room to sit on the bed. Me, Buttercup, and Bubbles all wrapped ourselves around her in our own possessive way: Buttercup on one side, clinging to her torso in a hug, Bubbles on the other side, grabbing Mama's arm, while I draped my arms around her neck.

"Yea! And don't worry, Mommy, we'll stay with you today!" Bubbles continued, faking a cheery air.

"Yeah! We'll fight the bad memories away!" Buttercup added as she punched the air. Mama's smile grew as she shook her head.

"Thank you girls, but I'm going to be spending time with your father today," she stated. Our faces fell as we let her go, letting her stand up. She went back over to the door as if to leave, but took a glance back at us at the last moment. I guess she saw how sad and disappointed we were, because she suddenly leaned out of the doorway to sneak covert glances down either side of the hallway. She then leaned forward and gestured to us to come close. The three of us snuck closer to her and Mama suddenly pulled out three cards from a fold in her red obi. They were small and made of plastic, each a different color. Holding them out to us, me and my sisters grabbed the one that corresponded to our colors. "Even if your father won't celebrate Christmas, what's stopping you from shopping? Go get yourselves some Christmas presents. That way, you'll like what you get." Mama smiled as our faces beamed with joy. The three of us tackled her and almost sent her to the ground if our Papa hadn't suddenly appeared behind her to hold Mama steady. We thanked her profusely, over and over again, and flew out of our room past them, Bubbles in the lead. I looked back at Mama and Papa to find that Papa had raised his eyebrow at Mama in a silent question. She merely smiled at him.

* * *

It took us a while to figure out which mall to go to, and Blossom and Buttercup ended up relying on me to pick a suitable place to spend most of Christmas Eve. Streamlining down one street, I led my two older sisters to the one mall I knew would still be open after 2 o'clock in the afternoon on Christmas. Me, being the intelligence collector, knew which stores were having what sales where. Rounding a building, I put on speed and landed in front of a tall building with at least seven floors. I looked behind me to find Blossom and Buttercup gaping as they took in the entire building. I completely understood why.

The mall I brought us to had at least seven floors, not counting the subfloors and basements that held the darker shops, each floor more than a mile long. The entire building was lit up in Christmas lights. As we landed, our fur coats—mine was faux, of course—settled down to cover us once more. My sisters' eyes went wide as they took in Trocadero.

I led them inside and heard them gasp. The lobby itself was enormous, and opened up to all of the floors. Directly in front of us were a multitude of escalators, some leading down, others up, each one going to and coming from another part of the mall.

"Why did we never know this mall was here?" Blossom wondered as Buttercup stood speechless.

"It even has an arcade, movie theater, casino, and bowling alley on the first, third and fifth floors," I informed them. Gusts of wind flew past me and my sisters were gone. I smirked as I fished my phone from the front pocket of my jeans, noting the time. We had about five hours to shop until the mall closed for the night. Chuckling to myself, I sent a quick text to my sisters about where and when to meet up. I then threw myself into the nearest Abercrombie and Fitch. There was a shirt of Blossom's that I wanted to borrow, but it wasn't the right color. Skirting a half-naked male mannequin and a rack of Pre-Season-Prom-Dress-Sale!-Items, I started browsing through the shirts, hoping to find a blue one.

Three and a half hours later, I found Blossom standing at the edge of one of the balconies that opened up to the middle of the mall. She was still gaping at the size of it.

"So, did I pick good?" I asked her, making her turn to face me.

"Definitely. How did you find this place?" my redheaded sister asked. I gave a small smile.

"You remember that fight with Princess that I had last spring?" I asked her. Blossom gave a small nod.

"That was the same night Butch threw Buttercup into the wall, wasn't it?" she asked.

"Yup," I confirmed. "Well, me and Princess fought—"

"It's Princess and I," Blossom interrupted. I flashed her a small glare.

"Me and Princess fought in the airspace above this mall. She sent me flying and I tumbled in here. I actually destroyed part of the movie theater with the back of my skull as I skidded across the floor. And well, here it is!"

"Bubbles, have I ever told you lately that I love you?" a voice called out from behind us. We turned to find Buttercup hovering in midair with bags upon bags of things in her arms.

"Only twice every other week," I smirked. Buttercup hovered over by us and then gently touched down, setting her purchases on the floor next to mine and Blossom's bags. "And do you know the best part of this place?" I asked them slyly.

"The fact that they also have a swimming pool in the lowest level where you can swim AND tan at the same time?" Buttercup answered. Blossom and I just stared at her. "What? I wanted to see everything!"

"Even _I_ didn't know there was a swimming pool here!" I exclaimed. "And even though that's awesome, that's not the best part of the mall."

"What _is_ the best part, then?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, I dare you to find better," my middle sister added. I merely smiled at them and raised my hand. I snapped my fingers and then waited. Blossom and Buttercup looked around expectantly.

"So? What's so great about snapping your fing—" She broke off when she saw who, or what, suddenly materialized behind me. I turned my head to see a creature wearing a red and green uniform with gold accents. A hat covered its head, and what we could see of it skin made it look like it was made entirely out of wet, black tar that kept moving like lava. White gloves covered its hands as its posture slouched. It held one of those gloved hands out to me with a pen in its grasp.

"What IS that?" Blossom asked as she started to scrutinize it with a scientist's eye.

"It's our Bag Carrier," I replied. They both stared at me in confusion. "Here, I'll show you. You snap your fingers to call one of them to you," and I motioned to the creature before us. "Then, when they offer you the pen, you write on their glove your address." I wrote our Aboveground home address onto the pristine white glove and watched as the blue ink soaked into the fabric and then disappear entirely. The creature straightened up and pounced on the piles of bags that they had. All of the bags seemed to be absorbed by the creature, and then the bags and the creature disappeared into the floor. Buttercup and Blossom just stared. "And that, my dear ladies, is what a Bag Carrier does. When we get home, all of our stuff will be there and put away." I beamed at them. "Well, what do you think of this place?"

".AMAZING!" Buttercup replied honestly. Blossom nodded her head in agreement.

"What time is it, by the way?" my redheaded sister asked. I pulled out my phone and checked.

"Five thirty," I answered a few milliseconds before Buttercup. We looked at each other and I giggled.

"What should we do until then?" Blossom continued.

"Well, we could always go out to eat or some—" Buttercup started. She was cut off.

"Well, well, well, boys. Look what we have here!" A familiar voice washed over us. Buttercup immediately groaned and facepalmed.

"Couldn't we celebrate our first Christmas together without any _boys!_" she hissed as Blossom turned a shade of red that could rival her hair. I gave a small sigh before going over to Boomer to kiss him on the cheek, my usual greeting. Even though Butch had risen in the eyes of Buttercup since last spring, she still didn't hold the male species in high opinion. That and there was so much sexual tension between the two, I'm surprised she hasn't jumped him yet, or vice versa. Blossom and Brick, however, were a completely different story. She liked him. He liked her. Neither have made a move yet, even though he clearly flirts with her. Me and Boomer? As soon as Princess was killed, we got together. There's something we find romantic about resurrection, I guess.

Boomer gave me a peck on the cheek back, just rolling his eyes as Buttercup visibly bristled when Butch sauntered up to her. He slung his arm around her shoulders, and when she tried to push him off, he wouldn't budge. Blossom and Brick were awkwardly standing by each other, not even looking at each other. I facepalmed with one hand while Boomer snuck his hand into my other. I turned to face the boy blonde, trying to ignore the quarreling green couple when suddenly Buttercup's outraged scream pierced the air, making several passerby's stop and stare.

"Butch," I heard Boomer softly groan next to me. I looked up to notice Butch was now flying in the air with a red handprint on his face. He was chuckling, and, determined by how red my black haired sister was, I would guess he had groped her.

I did a double take and realized that neither of them were in sight anymore. A large crash from outside shook the building. I exchanged worried looks with Blossom. I turned to the blonde next to me.

"Boomer, I'm sorry, I have to—" I paused when I noticed my boyfriend smirking with a mischievous look in his eye. The last time he was like that, him and his brothers were up to no good. All of a sudden, I heard Blossom screech. I looked over to her to find Brick had grabbed her by her wrists and forearms. He quickly took to the air, dragging her with him, and he took off through the skylight. "What is going on heREEEEEEE!" Before I had even finished speaking, Boomer and I were following our siblings out the skylight, me flung unceremoniously over his shoulder, his hand on the back of my knees. I barely saw the crowd of shoppers gathering around to watch us leave before the cold air punched the breath out of me. It was a good thing I still had my coat on.

We quickly landed on the roof of the mall, next to Blossom and Brick. I was set on my feet, quickly turned around, and kissed by Boomer.

* * *

"Butch!" I stated in a sing-songy voice. What I hoped to be a menacing glare was set on my face as I looked for that corn-rowed idiot. He grabbed my ass! That perv was gonna pay! We were already outside, my fur coat long gone to the pavement down below. I had chased him far from the mall, his laughter leading my way, when we got to just over the train station. Then I lost him. I LOST HIM! I FUCKING LOST HIM! HOW THE HELL COULD I LOSE THAT IMMATURE BRAT? My eyes swept across the buildings, hoping to find him sometime before my sisters were to head home. I wanted Chinese takeout, and if that example of the lecherous male species decides he wants to hide, I'm not going to look for him! "Fine! Hide for all I care! Oh, wait. I don't! You're ruining a perfect girl's night out! Go suck on someone else's balls for a while!" I screamed into the air. I didn't care if I was getting strange looks from the people walking below, or the passengers as the train blasted by. I turned to make off to the mall to get my coat when I felt hot breath on my ear and neck and steel-like arms wrapped around my torso, effectively pinning my own arms down.

"Now, whoever said I was hiding?" Butch whispered into my ear. I tried to knock my head back into his, but he merely moved out of the way, all the while keeping a firm grasp on me. "What if I said that I was under you the whole time?" he asked me. Immediately, my mind flew into the gutter.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you? Making me do all the hard work, huh?" I asked before I could stop myself. I felt warmth spread to my cheeks and just knew Butch's grin widened at my comment.

"Now see, I didn't think I would have a choice. You do seem to like to be on top and in charge." I narrowed my eyes at him, sending him the nastiest look I could manage, despite him being at my back. His chuckle sent vibrations through his chest into mine, his warmth seeping into me. It felt good, the warmth. Like I had noted earlier, my fur coat was somewhere at the mall, and with it being December, the weather didn't like to stay warm for long. I almost found myself sagging in his embrace until he spoke again, thus bringing me back to reality. "What, no snappy comeback from the Princess?" Butch asked. Lord have mercy on him when he lets me go, because I sure as hell won't!

"Now see, I do like being on top, actually." I felt his hold loosen in shock at my admittance. "Except, I prefer guys more. . ." I turned my head and looked him up and down, as if measuring him up, ". . .masculine, I think what people call it now a days." I smirked when he tensed up. His grasp, however, stayed loose. "I mean, if you have to be on bottom, why don't you just get the sex change to make yourself into the girl while you're at it?" I continued. His heat increased as Butch summoned more of his power in his anger. His grip tightened too. Whoops. Went too far.

All of a sudden, it stopped. His power went back to normal and the delicious increase in heat went away.

"So, Princess, since you like top, why don't you just get a dick and get it over with?" he retorted.

"Ah, touché," came my automatic response. My mind went reeling. WHAT? "And don't call me Princess!" I then snapped as I started to writhe in his arms. Butch laughed again as he suddenly started to fly further away from the mall, me in tow.

"Why not, Princess? It fits you so well. Daddy's little princess, who gets all that she wants and more," he replied.

"If I was, then I would have you," I muttered, knowing he wouldn't hear me.

"What?" Oh, crap.

"I said, because I'm not that snotty little Daddy's Girl who tried to kill everyone half a year ago, thank you very much!" I covered up. Butch seemed to buy it, his face scrunching up in disgust.

"You're right. I need a new nickname for you!"

"How about not? Nicknames imply closeness and we are definitely NOT close," I retorted, failing to recognize where we were.

"Really? Because last time I checked, you are pressed tightly to my chest. And not moving. That would imply closeness, does it not?" he asked, his mouth uncomfortably close to my ear. I gave an involuntarily shudder, one I knew he felt.

"Oh? Is Kitten excited by being in my arms?" he asked me. .Hell.

"Kitten?" I asked him dryly as soon as I found my voice.

"What? You're cute and have fangs and claws. Just like a kitten," he commented honestly. I looked over my shoulder at him, looking what I hoped to be scandalized.

"I am not cute!" I managed to shriek out. Butch smirked against my hair. His arms squeezed around me momentarily and then loosened to their previous state. My mind went blank for a split second. Did he just HUG me?

I swear, I felt my eye twitch in annoyance, and just as I opened my mouth to tell him off once more, he spoke.

"We're here!" I looked in front of us to see a house with one light on. I looked at it in confusion.

"Where is here?" I asked him.

"This is where me and my brothers live. It's our home," he replied, with almost a tender tone in his voice. I scoffed at the thought of Butch being tender. Because when that happened, as his female counterpart, I would have to become tender. And that's NEVER going to happen.

"If you think by just bringing me to a place where you feel safe, does NOT mean I'm going to jump into bed with you." Keep the sexual innuendos coming. They're safe ground for us. If it gets to anything _beyond_ that. . .

"Actually, I hadn't even thought of that. But now that you mention it. . ." He grinned in my ear. "But we're not here for that, unfortunately."

"Then what are we here for?" I asked him harshly. Butch gave another chuckle.

"Tsk, tsk, Buttercup. It's a surprise! And Surprises aren't fun if they aren't surprises anymore!" I rolled my eyes. Butch landed on the ground, his shoes making a light tapping sound. Transferring me so he had me in a one arm grip, my arms sandwiched firmly between my body and his side, he fished out a key from his pocket and opened the door. Then he did the unthinkable.

He let me go, and then proceeded to pick me up like a bride and step over the threshold. My face reddened at the implication of the act, whether it was from embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell which. The house was completely dark, but with years of practice, I could see fine. I wasn't too sure about Butch though, and as soon as he set me on my feet, I lashed out at him with a fist to the stomach. He doubled over at the same time he turned on a light.

"Ow!" he complained. When he straightened, he gave a cursory glance before taking my hand and forcefully leading me over to the couch. "Since we're the first ones here, we get to wait. Sit, relax. Enjoy the comfyness that is the couch," he told me. He then took the chair next to the piece of furniture I was on.

To say I was confused was putting it lightly. Any possible conversation between us died as soon as the front door burst open to reveal a laughing Brick and Blossom. My sister stopped her merrymaking as soon as she spotted me. She made her way over to the couch and joined me on it, immediately asking me if I knew why we were here.

"Do you know where Bubbles is?" she then asked me. Butch answered.

"Her and Boomer should be getting here any moment," he stated. I sent him a quick glare.

"It's she and Boomer should be here any moment," Blossom and Brick corrected in unison. Butch and I rounded on them with blank stares. Blossom flushed completely while a light red dusted Brick's cheeks as he looked away. The door opened once more to let in Boomer. He carried Bubbles over his shoulder and seemed to be very pleased with himself. My eyes narrowed as I felt Blossom tense up next to me.

I swear, if he did anything to or with our baby sister, Brick and Butch can be considered twins from now on. . .

The male blonde set Bubbles down on her feet and she flashed a smile at me and Blossom before bounding over to us. She seemed to be giddy with excitement. Brick rounded on his brother.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"She looked so cute!" Boomer defended.

"So, you know why we're all here?" I asked Bubbles as she practically bounced up and down in her spot. She nodded wildly and suddenly Butch and Brick were at our sides.

"Come on, let's go!" Butch grabbed my wrist and I roughly tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" Blossom went with Brick a little more willingly, and they led us to a door that must have led to a dining room, or something. Butch went first and opened the door, leading us into a brightly lit room. I saw who and what was standing on the other side of the room and I gasped, echoes from my sisters following soon after as Bubbles let out a squeal of delight.

* * *

"Father!" Buttercup screamed in delight. She looked frantically between him, Butch, and the Christmas tree that sat in the corner.

"Merry Christmas," Butch whispered into her ear and she looked at him, happiness shining in her eyes. Bubbles was quick to dash over to Boogie, with Boomer in tow, to hug him in joy. Blossom stood, rooted to the spot in shock, Brick at her side. Buttercup gave Butch a quick but tight hug, completely forgetting about their previous quarrels in her moment of happiness. He fell into her embrace, taking in her scent in as he hugged her to him.

Lenne, in a green and red Christmas kimono, entered from a side door, bringing out a few more presents to put under the tree. The boys detached from their respective female counterpart to retrieve boxes from under the tree. Boomer went first and handed Bubbles a thin blue box. She delicately opened it to find a silver charm bracelet that had animals of all kinds dangling from it. She squealed in delight and hugged the male blonde as Lenne moved over to pull Boogie off from his post at the wall to the soft plush couch that sat next to a fireplace. She snuggled up to him just as Brick was gifting Blossom a red box that was large in length but small in depth. Upon his prompting, Blossom opened it to find the rose diamond necklace and earring set that she's been eyeing up for the past few months. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open at the sight of the expensive jewelry. Brick lifted a hand and closed her mouth, then proceeded to kiss her out of her mind. The female redhead seemed to melt in her male counterpart's grasp and let him put the necklace on her when they parted.

Butch's presentation of Buttercup's present, however, didn't go as smoothly.

"Well, since you decided that you don't like the name Princess, the tiara is out, but I do have something else for you," the male blackette murmured to Buttercup as he pulled out a tiny box from his pocket. He got down on one knee. Buttercup's eyes immediately went wide. "Buttercup Lilika Freyets, will you marry me?" he opened the tiny box to reveal an emerald encrusted ring. Her eyes still wide, she raised her hand high enough for him to put the ring on, and as soon as it was, she tackled him into the nearest wall, both of them green streaks.

"What just happened there?" Bubbles asked her redheaded sister. Blossom merely shrugged.

"I don't know. To me, it was out of the blue," she replied.

"You couldn't sense the atypical relationship brewing between them?" Brick asked as he pulled Blossom away from the crying-in-happiness Buttercup who was currently punching Butch in the chest for surprising her like he had. Blossom shook her head.

"No, I honestly didn't," she replied. Bubbles gave a perky smile.

"I could sense the thick sexual tension, though!" she exclaimed. Her mother's soft giggling brought their attention back to the couch.

"How. . .how did this all happen?" Bubbles managed to ask. Buttercup paused in her beating to look over to her parents on the couch. At the moment, she was straddling Butch, her shirt riding a little high.

"Yea. Father, I thought you said we couldn't celebrate Christmas!" she exclaimed. Boogie gave a small, awkward smile, and Lenne filled them in.

"After you three left for the mall, I asked him why we couldn't celebrate a holiday that everyone else does. It turns out he didn't want to celebrate it because he's never experienced it. He's never celebrated Christmas, and didn't know what to do," she gently explained as she looked lovingly at her husband with her good eye. She smiled. "I offered to teach him how, to make new memories of Christmas with our whole family," she continued as Boogie gave her a quick hug.

"That still doesn't explain the Rowdyruff Boys," Blossom continued. With a quick glance to Brick, she buffered her words. "I mean, it's not that I'm not glad that they're here, but I'm wondering what part they play in all of this."

"That's simple." Boogie was the one to respond this time. "I had no clue what to do, and your mother saw that we didn't have adequate space to hold a Christmas celebration in either of our Underground or Aboveground houses, so she called up the boys and asked them to help. Of course, they were mainly sent as the distraction and your escorts," he continued with a smile. Buttercup took one look at Butch and got off of him. She offered him a hand in getting up, and then attacked him with a hug.

"Best Christmas ever!" Bubbles exclaimed as she dashed around in the air, doing loops above everyone's heads. They merely laughed with her.


End file.
